The present invention relates to a self-locking vehicle routing retainer which nests within a vehicle frame rail of the C-section type and cannot be removed therefrom without using a tool such as a screwdriver. One or two self-locking bundling straps or cable ties are mounted to the retainer for holding elongated members, such as wiring harnesses, brake lines, and the like, in place along the frame rail.